A. Field of Invention
A stereoscopic or 3D program is generated by a player and displayed using standard video content from a DVD combined with additional information. The player receives the additional information from a remote server through a network interface, or from a different portion of the DVD.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Displays currently available commercially can present only two-dimensional (2-D) flat images and almost all content being distributed today to the general public, using for example, optical discs (e.g., standard DVDs, as well as Blu-ray DVDs and HD-DVDs) are configured for presentation on these 2-D displays. Technology has been developed for presenting 3-D or stereographic images, and it is believed that there will be an increasing demand for content in this format. However, since most displays presently available are 2-D displays, at least for the foreseeable future, content will have to be distributed in both formats.
One solution to this problem is to create two different DVDs for each video program (e.g., one DVD that is configured for standard players and 2-D displays and a different DVD configured for stereoscopic systems). In most instances, the 2-D content can be provided on a single layer of a disc. However, the stereoscopic version of the same content may require the full capacity of both physical layers of one side of a DVD, thereby increasing the cost of manufacturing the disc.
Another solution would be to provide both formats on the same disc, one format on each side. However, this solution may still not be ideal because this process is even more expensive per disc then the previous solution.
Furthermore, until a large number of stereoscopic DVD players are sold in the marketplace, the cost of creating a small number of stereoscopic DVDs or players may be too high.
Therefore, a system is needed that allows both a standard version of a video program and a stereoscopic version of the same program to be efficiently distributed while continuing to use a single DVD. It would further be desirable to avoid rendering obsolete the large number of existing standard DVDs and players in the possession of consumers. In addition, it would be desirable to provide a means of distributing stereoscopic video that is relatively resistant to piracy.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,633,725 describes a method and apparatus wherein content is provided on two layers of a DVD. On one layer, the content is provided in a standard format and definition. The second layer is used for additional information over and above what is needed for a standard presentation of the content for enhancing the experience of watching the content in standard definition. For example, the information may include a second camera angle and scenes from this second camera angle can be used to replace scenes from a first camera angle. Alternatively, the information on the second layer may be high definition information that is combined by a player with the content in the standard definition format to render it into content in a high definition format.
In U.S. Patent Publication 2004/0240860 an apparatus for reproducing video data signals is described with input means for receiving encoded video data signals and processing means for decoding the encoded video data signals. The encoded video data signals includes a base stream of signals representing a standard resolution portion of the video data signals and at least one enhancement stream of signals representing a high-resolution portion of the video data signals. The apparatus is capable of reproducing high-resolution video data by decoding and combining those streams.
However, the preceding documents do not address the issue of storing stereoscopic video on a DVD. Furthermore, they do not address the issue of providing stereoscopic video without the need for consumers to replace their existing standard DVDs or players. In addition, they do not address possible piracy issues.